militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
131st Bomb Wing
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |size= |type= Strategic Bombardment |role= Wing |command_structure= Missouri Air National Guard |garrison= Whiteman Air Force Base, Knob Noster, Missouri |motto= Parati ad Agendum - "Ready for Action" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= World War II |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Colonel Michael J. Francis |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=131st Fighter Wing emblem }} The 131st Bomb Wing (131 BW) is a unit of the Missouri Air National Guard, stationed at Whiteman Air Force Base, Knob Noster, Missouri. If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Global Strike Command. It is an associate unit of the active-duty Twentieth Air Force 509th Bomb Wing. The 110th Bomb Squadron assigned to the Wings 131st Operations Group, is a descendant organization of the World War II 110th Aero squadron, established on 14 August 1917. Demobilized in November 1918, it was re-established on 23 June 1923 as the 110th Observation Squadron. The unit is one of the 29 original National Guard Observation Squadrons of the United States Army National Guard formed before World War II. It is the oldest unit in the Missouri Air National Guard, having almost 90 years of service to the state and nation. Overview The only Air National Guard B-2 Spirit Wing, the 131st Bomb Wing's mission is to bring massive firepower to bear, in a short time, anywhere on the globe through previously impenetrable defenses. Units * 131st Operations Group : 110th Bomb Squadron * 131st Maintenance Group * 131st Mission Support Group * 131st Medical Group History World War II Organized and trained in California during 1943. Moved to England in January 1944, being assigned to VIII Fighter Command. The 364th FG flew escort, dive-bombing, strafing, and patrol missions in France, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Germany. At first the group operated primarily as escort for B-17/B-24 Liberator heavy bombers. The group patrolled the English Channel during the Normandy invasion in June 1944, and, while continuing escort operations, supported ground forces in France after the invasion by strafing and bombing locomotives, marshalling yards, bridges, barges, and other targets. Converted from P-38's to P-51 Mustang's in the summer of 1944 and from then until the end of the war flew many long-range escort missions heavy bombers that attacked oil refineries, industries, and other strategic objectives at Berlin, Regensburg, Merseburg, Stuttgart, Brussels, and elsewhere. The 364th received a Distinguished Unit Citation for an escort mission on 27 December 1944 when the group dispersed a large force of German fighters that attacked the bomber formation the group was escorting on a raid to Frankfurt. The 364th also flew air-sea rescue missions, engaged in patrol activities, and continued to support ground forces as the battle line moved through France and into Germany. Took part in the effort to invade the Netherlands by air, September 1944; the Battle of the Bulge, December 1944 – January 1945; and the assault across the Rhine, March 1945. Although the last mission by the 364th FG took place on 25 April 1945, the group did not depart until November, returning to Camp Kilmer New Jersey for inactivation Missouri Air National Guard The wartime 364th Fighter Group was re-activated and re-designated as the 131st Fighter Group, and was allotted to the Missouri Air National Guard, on 24 May 1946. It was organized at Lambert Field, St Louis, and was extended federal recognition on 15 July 1946 by the National Guard Bureau. The 131st Fighter Group was bestowed the history, honors, and colors of the wartime 364th Fighter Group. Assigned to the Missouri ANG 57th Fighter Wing, the 131st Fighter Group controlled the 110th Fighter Squadron in St. Louis and the 180th Bombardment Squadron at Rosecrans Memorial Airport, St Joseph. The status of the 131st was changed from a Group to a Wing on 31 Oct 1950 when the 71st Fighter Wing was inactivated and the 131st took over the organization and mission of the 71st. Korean War activation On 1 March 1951 the 110th was federalized and brought to active-duty due to the Korean War. It was initially assigned to Strategic Air Command (SAC) and transferred to Bergstrom AFB, Texas. The 131st Fighter-Bomber Group was composed of the 110th Fighter Squadron, the 192d Fighter Squadron (Nevada ANG), the 178th Fighter Squadron (North Dakota ANG), and the 170th Fighter Squadron (Illinois ANG). At Berstrom, its mission was a filler replacement for the 27th Fighter-Escort Group which was deployed to Japan as part of SAC's commitment to the Korean War. The unit was a Bergstrom until November when it was transferred to Tactical Air Command (TAC) and moved to George AFB, California. At George, the unit was scheduled to be re-equipped with F-84D Thunderjets and was programmed for deployment to Japan, however the F-84s were instead sent to France and the 131st Fighter-Bomber Wing remained in California and flew its F-51 Mustangs for the remainder of its federal service. The 110th Fighter-Bomber Squadron was released from active duty and returned to Missouri state control on 1 December 1952. Tactical Air Command Returning to Lambert Field, the 131st was re-formed as a light bombardment squadron in January 1953 and came under Tactical Air Command. It received B-26 Invaders that returned from the Korean War and trained primarily in night bombardment missions, which the aircraft specialized in while in Korea. With the removal of the B-26 from bombing duties in 1957 as neared the end of their service lives, the 110th entered the "Jet Age". The 110th received its first jet aircraft in the spring of 1957 when it received some F-80 Shooting Stars, then in June 1957, it transitioned to the F-84F Thunderstreak fighter-bomber. On 1 October 1961, as a result of the 1961 Berlin Crisis, the mobilized Missouri Air National Guard (ANG) 131st Tactical Fighter Wing deployed to Toul-Rosières Air Base, France as the 7131st Tactical Fighter Wing (Provisional). When activated as the 7131st TFW, it consisted of the 110, 169 and 170 TFS, from Lambert Field, St. Louis MO, Peoria Municipal Airport, Peoria IL, and Capitol Airport, Springfield IL, respectively. The designation 7131st was used as the Wing, composed of three federalized ANG squadrons, only deployed the 110th Tactical Fighter Squadron to France. The 169th and 170th TFS rotated personnel to Toul during their period of activation due to budget restraints, however only one squadron's worth of aircraft and personnel were at Toul at any one time. While in France, the Guardsmen assumed regular commitments on a training basis with the U.S. 7th Army as well as maintaining a 24-hour alert status. The 7131st exchanged both air and ground crews with the Royal Danish Air Force's 730th Tactical Fighter Squadron at Skydstrup Air Station, Denmark, during May 1962. As the Berlin situation subsided, all activated ANG units were ordered to be returned to the United States and released from active duty. The 7131st TFW was inactivated in place in France on 19 July 1962 leaving its aircraft and equipment to USAFE. After returning to St Louis, the unit was re-equipped with F-100C Super Sabres in late 1962. It trained with the F-100s for the next 17 years, upgrading to the improved F-100D in 1971. Although not activated during the Vietnam War, many of the squadron's pilots were sent to F-100 squadrons in South Vietnam between 1968-1971. In 1977, Charles Lindbergh's widow gave permission to designate 110th Tactical Fighter Squadron as "Lindbergh's Own". In 1978, the unit acquired the "home grown" McDonnell Douglas F-4C Phantom II, the aircraft primarily being Vietnam War veterans returned from Southeast Asia. It again upgraded to the more advanced F-4E Phantom II in 1985 and in 1991 was again upgraded to the F-15A/B Eagle air superiority aircraft with the F-4s being retired. The 110th was one of the last Air National Guard unit's to convert to the F-15. Air Combat Command More than 500 members from the 131st Fighter Wing and the tenant units located at Lambert International Airport were called into service to battle the Great Flood of 1993. In the post-Cold War era, the unit deployed to Incirlik AB, Turkey in support of Operation Northern Watch in 1996, 1997 and 1998. Members of the 131st returned in October 2000 from duty rotations in Southwest Asia and Europe, while other unit members were still stationed overseas. Eventually, a total of about 430 wing members were scheduled to deploy, with the majority leaving in October 2000 for Prince Sultan AB, Saudi Arabia, in support of Operation Southern Watch. A little more than half of the deployed 131st Fighter Wing members and 12 F-15s made up the AEF-9's 110th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (EFS). The 110th EFS primarily provides air superiority for Operation Southern Watch. AEF-9 was deployed from September through November 2000. In 2004, the improved F-15C Eagle arrived, replacing the older aircraft. On 16 March 2006, the Air Force announced that elements of the 131st Fighter Wing, Missouri Air National Guard (MOANG), would become an associate unit assigned to the 509th Bomb Wing.The 131st Fighter Wing transitioned from flying and maintaining the F-15C Eagle fighter to the B-2 Spirit bomber. The final flight of the F-15C Eagle by the 131st occurred in June 2009 from St. Louis's Lambert International Airport. The unit was redesignated as the 131st Bomb Wing on 1 October 2008. The 509th and the 131st joined forces according to what is known as a "classic associate wing" structure. The active-duty wing, the 509th retains full "ownership" of the operational assets; aircraft, maintenance facilities, etc. Each wing has its own chain-of-command and organizational structure, but the members of each unit perform their duties in a fully integrated manner. Translation, active-duty and ANG pilots and maintainers fly B-2 missions and sustain the aircraft as though it were one unit.Air Force News, Missouri Guard unit first ever selected for B-2 mission and Missouri Air National Guard gets sneak preview of B-2 On Wednesday morning, 30 May 2007, A Missouri National Guard F-15 pilot ejected safely from his aircraft just before it crashed during a training mission in rural Knox county, Indiana. The plane went down just before 11 am EDT south of Vincennes, near the Illinois border, as it conducted standard training maneuvers, according to a release from the National Guard. Investigators said the plane was flying at about 20,000 feet prior to the crash. The pilot had been with the 131st Fighter Wing for 12 years and was highly experienced, officials said. The unit had most recently enforced no-fly zones in Iraq. This crash decreased the 131st's aircraft count from 20 to 19. On 2 November 2007, another F-15C from the 131st crashed in Mark Twain National Forest, in Missouri. No property was damaged and no people on the ground were hurt, however the pilot broke an arm and a shoulder, despite ejecting from the plane. The pilot also was said to be in "shock" when landowners found him. The crash was due to a flaw in a part of the plane's fuselage; this led to all F-15 aircraft being grounded at one point between November and January 2008. Since after the accidents, the 131st's flights have been reduced, also due to the wing slowly moving to flying B-2s. However the 131st and the F-15's are still on active duty. In its 2005 BRAC Recommendations, DoD recommended to realign the 131st Fighter Wing. The 110th's F-15s (15 aircraft) would be distributed to the 57th Fighter Wing, Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada (nine aircraft), and 177th Fighter Wing, Atlantic City International Airport AGS, NJ (six aircraft). After which, the unit was moved to Whiteman AFB and became the first Air National Guard B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber unit. The F-15's began to leave Lambert on 15 August 2008 and by January 2009, most of the 13 remaining aircraft were in the main hangar being stripped of markings or already had their markings removed. The final two F-15C's departed on 13 June 2009 after a closing ceremony titled "The End Of An Era", that was attended by over 2,000 people. Some pilots are taking B-2 Training courses while others are changing units, or decided to retire early. The 131st Fighter Wing was the most experienced F-15 Fighter Wing in the United States; out of the four pilots that flew over 4,000 F-15 flight hours, three of them were from the unit. The transition occurred on 4 October 2008 when the 131st Bomb Wing in a ribbon cutting ceremony at Whiteman, AFB. The ceremony celebrated the first official drill for traditional guardsmen at Whiteman and the grand opening of building 3006, the 131st Bomb Wing's headquarters there. On 16 June 2009, the last F-15 departed Lambert Field. Lineage * Constituted as 364th Fighter Group on 25 May 1943 : Activated on 1 June 1943 : Inactivated on 10 November 1945 * Re-designated: 131st Fighter Group and allotted to Missouri ANG on 24 May 1946 : Extended federal recognition on 15 July 1946 : Established as: 131st Composite Wing and allotted to Missouri ANG, 31 October 1950 : Organized and received federal recognition, 1 November 1950, assuming personnel and equipment of 71st Fighter Wing (Inactivated) :: 131st Composite Group, assigned as subordinate unit : Re-designated: 131st Fighter Wing, 1 February 1951 :: Group re-designated 131st Fighter Group : Federalized and placed on active duty, 1 March 1951 : Re-designated: 131st Fighter-Bomber Wing, 1 July 1951 :: Group re-designated 131st Fighter-Bomber Group : Released from active duty and returned to Missouri state control, 1 December 1952 : Re-designated: 131st Bombardment Wing (Light), 1 December 1952 :: Group re-designated 131st Bombardment Group (Light) : Re-designated: 131st Fighter-Bomber Wing, 1 January 1953 :: Group re-designated 131st Tactical Bomber Group : Re-designated: 131st Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 January 1960 :: Group re-designated 131st Tactical Fighter Group : Federalized and placed on active duty, 1 October 1961 : Released from active duty and returned to Missouri state control, 31 August 1962 :: 131st Tactical Fighter Group inactivated 30 September 1974 : Re-designated: 131st Fighter Wing, 15 March 1992 :: Group re-activated and re-designated as 131st Operations Group : Re-designated: 131st Bomb Wing, 4 October 2008 Assignments * IV Fighter Command, 1 June 1943 – 11 January 1944 * 67th Fighter Wing, 10 February 1944– : Attached to: 1st Bombardment (later Air) Division, 15 September 1943 – 3 November 1945 * Army Service Forces (for inactivation), 9–10 November 1945 * 57th Fighter Wing, 15 July 1946 * 71st Fighter Wing, 1 January 1947 * Missouri Air National Guard, 31 October 1951 : Gained by: Tenth Air Force, Continental Air Command * Tenth Air Force, Continental Air Command, 1 Mar 1951 * Eighth Air Force, Strategic Air Command, 9 Apr 1951 * Fifteenth Air Force, Strategic Air Command, 7 Aug 1951 * Tactical Air Command, 16 Nov 1951-15 October 1952 * Missouri Air National Guard, 1 December 1952 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command * United States Air Forces in Europe, 1 October 1961 * Missouri Air National Guard, 31 August 1962 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992 : Gained by: Air Force Global Strike Command, 4 October 2008-Present : Associated with: 509th Bomb Wing, Eighth Air Force, 4 October 2008-Present Components World War II * 383d Fighter Squadron: (N2) 1 June 1943 – 10 November 1945 * 384th Fighter Squadron: (5Y) 1 June 1943 – 10 November 1945 * 385th Fighter Squadron: (5E) 1 June 1943 – 10 November 1945 Air National Guard * 131st Composite (later Fighter, Fighter-Bomber, Bombardment, Tactical Fighter) Group, 1 November 1950 – 30 September 1974 : Re-designated: 131st Operations Group, 15 March 1992-Present * 133d Air Transport Group, 1 November 1950 – 1 March 1951 (Minnesota ANG) * 110th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber, Tactical Fighter, Fighter, Bomb) Squadron, 23 September 1946 – Present * 180th Bombardment (Later Fighter-Bomber) Squadron, 22 August 1946 – 14 April 1962 (GSU St. Joseph, MO) * 117th Fighter-Interceptor (later Tactical Reconnaissance) Squadron, 23 February 1957 – 15 October 1962 (Kansas ANG) * 127th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber, Fighter-Interceptor, Tactical Fighter) Squadron, 7 September 1946 – 1 October 1962 (Kansas ANG) Stations * Glendale Airport, California, 1 June 1943 * Van Nuys Airport, California, 12 August 1943 * Ontario Army Airfield, California, 11 October 1943 * Santa Maria Army Airfield, California, c. 7 December 1943-c. 11 January 1944 * RAF Honington (AAF-375), England, February 1944-c. November 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 9–10 November 1945 * Lambert Field (Later Lambert-St. Louis International Airport), St Louis, Missouri, 15 July 1946 : Designated: Lambert Field Air National Guard Base, Missouri, 1991-2009 : Operated from: Bergstrom AFB, Texas, 1 Mar 1951-Jul 1951 : Operated from: George AFB, California, Jul 1951-1 Dec 1952 : Operated from: Toul-Rosieres AB, France, 1 Oct 1961 * Whiteman AFB, Missouri, 4 Oct 2008–Present Aircraft * P-38J Lightning. 1943–1944 * P-51D/K Mustang, 1944–1945 * F-51D Mustang, 1946-1952 * B-26 Invader, 1946-1957 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1957 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1957-1958 * F-84F Thunderstreak, 1957-1962 * F-100C/F Super Sabre, 1962-1971 * F-100D/F Super Sabre, 1971-1979 * F-4C Phantom II, 1979-1985 * F-4E Phantom II, 1985-1991 * F-15A/B Eagle, 1991-2004 * F-15C/D Eagle, 2004-2009 * B-2 Spirit, 2009–present Decorations * * Air Force Outstanding Unit AwardAir Force Personnel Center Awards Search (Post-1991) References * usaaf.com 364th Fighter Group * littlefriends.co.uk 364th Fighter Group * USAF Aircraft Serial Number Search * Maurer, Maurer, Air Force Combat Units of World War II, Office of Air Force history (1961). ISBN 0-405-12194-6 * Maurer, Maurer, Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Office of Air Force history (1982). ISBN 0-8317-1501-4 * O.W."Ollie" Joiner, Editor, The History of the 364th Fighter Group (1991). ISBN B000OTQ4V6 http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000OTQ4V6 * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * Gross, Charles J (1996), The Air National Guard and the American Military Tradition, United States Dept. of Defense, ISBN 0160483026 External links * http://www.131fw.ang.af.mil/ (Official Website) * http://www.youtube.com/131stfwfan (The 131st Fighter Wing YouTube page) * http://www.131stfwfan.blogspot.com (A Blog about the news of the 131st Fighter Wing) * http://www.usgennet.org/usa/mo/county/stlouis/aviation/131st.htm * http://www.usgennet.org/usa/mo/county/stlouis/tack/ * http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/usaf/131fw.htm * http://www.foxnews.com/wires/2007Nov02/0,4670,GuardJetCrash,00.html * http://www.mostlo.ang.af.mil/131st_bomb_wing_whitemanpilotselection1.htm Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Missouri 0131